


Wisp [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Lester - All Media Types
Genre: Book: File 371B, Canon-Typical Behavior, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020, Smoking, Society Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: The time it took KJ to get a coffee was far less than I expected. This is why, when he came back in only a couple of minutes after leaving, I was unexpectedly caught out, and didn't have time to wipe the guilty look off my face as I shoved the hand holding the cigarette under the desk.-or-The narrator's coping mechanisms were not always the healthiest.REFERENCES TO 'FILE 371B'This is part of Inktober 2020, Friday 2nd October - Wisp.





	Wisp [Inktober 2020]

The time it took KJ to get a coffee was far less than I expected. This is why, when he came back in only a couple of minutes after leaving, I was unexpectedly caught out, and didn't have time to wipe the guilty look off my face as I shoved the hand holding the cigarette under the desk.

We both saw the stray wisp of smoke at the same time, and I knew that there was no going back now. KJ closed the door with deliberate slowness, still staring. I had frozen, unsure of what would happen next.

"What brand?"

The question caught me off guard, and I replied without thinking. "Embassy."

"Well, you could have done worse." He sat down, and I was on edge- everything felt far too calm. "You could have done better, but you could have done worse."

In the ensuing silence, I took a drag without thinking, then quickly returned the cigarette to its previous hiding place, hand below KJ's eyeline over the desk. Why, I have no idea. He knew now; I may as well disappoint him openly. KJ sipped his coffee pensively before speaking again.

"Don’t you know it's bad for you?"

I shifted my gaze away, uncomfortable. "Of course I do."

"Are you trying to self-destruct?"

"Not at the moment."

"Well you're doing a pretty good job all the same."

Another sip of coffee. "How long?"

"Three months."

"You're a dead man."

"That's just an occupational hazard."

I was getting sick of this clipped exchange. If he was going to shout at me, why didn't he just get it over with? Instead, he had moved on to giving me the silent treatment. Well, I was willing to play into that.

"What else can I do? Talk to someone?" I laughed stiltedly, awkward in the silence, and took another drag.

This time I let my hand rest on the table, and we both stared at the spiralling smoke.

"I don't want to see you die like this." he said finally, sitting back in his chair.

"But getting shot is fine." I replied, sarcastic.

He shrugged. "At least that's honourable."

"I'd rather be a live coward than a dead hero."

"Really?"

"No, but…when I die, it will be on my own terms."

"Alright then."

I stubbed out the remainder in the ashtray in my top drawer, then closed it away. As I straightened my chair, I cleared my throat. There was still a lot to be said, but neither of us wanted to say it. KJ broke the silence, business-like.

"Right then, Vratsa next week." He pushed a file towards me, and I flicked it open, pushing the incident from my mind for the moment. "We're going out by train, on…"

**Author's Note:**

> hhh my Boy
> 
> And then they went to Vratsa and THEN lots of things happened oh my gosh. The scene that was needed to explain KJ's casual acceptance of the new habit...


End file.
